Aleheather Fluff: Breaking the Queen
by dragongirlandtorterra
Summary: It's another Aleheather one-shot story regarding what happens at the Playa when Alejandro goes there after being flushed. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, an Aleheather tickle fight has always sounded good, so I did it.


It was another typical day at the Playa for Heather ever since she got eliminated by the Handsome Jerk a couple of weeks ago. She got up around 10 like usual and stared in the mirror for a half an hour doing her hair and makeup. She was planning on catching some sun today so she wanted to at least impress her fellow ex contestants. She went out to the pool around 11 and grabbed an orange to eat. Just a few minutes into her tanning session Jo came up to her.

"Hey Heather they are about to start the next challenge and it's on T.V. wanna come watch with us?" I know how you like seeing that boyfriend of yours," Jo said to her.

"Psh excuse me but I have better things to do than watch him lose," Heather retorted, "And he's not my boyfriend how many times do I have to tell you people!?"

"Well okay suit yourself," Jo said then walked away to join the others in the socializing area with the television.

"Hmpf how dare she make such a notion, just because I called him after he beat up his brother they all think I'm suddenly dating him," Heather mumbled to herself.

She took a piece of her orange and put in her mouth then put her shades on.

"All of them are brainless losers just surrounding the T.V. seeing who will end up here next. I hope that jerk doesn't end up here anytime soon, I'd rather watch him lose in the final two," Heather said smugly then began reading her magazine.

A few hours later Heather went back to her room to take a nap. She was feeling a lot more lazy than usual. The Playa's laid back lifestyle was finally getting to her. She didn't even bother taking off her bikini she just hopped onto her bed and nuzzled into her pillow. She was having a pleasant dream about winning the million dollars when suddenly Sierra burst into her room.

"O-M-G HEATHER ALEJANDRO JUST GOT FLUSHED!" she said excitedly.

Heather's ears perked up, "Wait what!?" she suddenly began freaking out.

"Yeah! He is almost here!" Sierra said jumping up and down.

Heather panicked, she didn't want him to see her in just her bikini.

"Sierra I know I'm not one to ask for help, BUT PLEASE KEEP HIM OUT OF HERE!" Heather said.

From outside there was a whoosh and then a plop, Alejandro had arrived.

"AUGH! GO SIERRA!" Heather yelled.

Sierra ran out of the room to do as she was instructed. Heather got up quickly and began furiously looking for something decent to wear, but it looked like all of her stuff was in the wash. She HAD to cover up, she didn't even want to see him at all yet. Even though she called him, she was still too terrified to admit her feelings. But the way the phone call went, it was likely Alejandro was planning on greeting her as soon as he would arrive. She kept rummaging through her drawers.

"Why do I only have underwear in here!?" she asked to herself.

She heard her door open and she froze. She slowly turned around and she saw Sierra with Alejandro.

"Um Heather I know you said to keep him out of here but it sounded like he wanted to say something important," Sierra said nervously then ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Damn her," Heather thought.

Heather pretended Alejandro wasn't there and kept going through her stuff looking for at least a shirt. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned red. She didn't even hear him walk up to her. She started going through her stuff faster.

"Heather..." Alejandro started.

Heather had no idea what to do. She went into panic mode and shoved Alejandro out of the way. She tried to get out of her room but something was blocking her door. Of course Sierra would pull a stunt like that. Having no where else to run, she just jumped into her bed and buried her head into all of her pillows.

She curled up her body while facing down. She was too embarrassed to speak to him. Alejandro walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Chica what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

She just sat there silent turning red even though he couldn't see it.

"Well anyway Heather, I was thinking about what we were talking about on the phone before, and so I thought it would be fun to visit you first when I would get flushed," he told her.

Heather turned her face towards him a little and she saw him just looking at her.

"You're eyes look very beautiful today mi amor," he said in a kind voice.

She put her face back in her pillows and laid flat face down.

"Go away," she muttered into her pillow.

"Why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because I don't want to see you yet," she replied very bluntly.

"Why are you so bitter Heather? You sounded so happy when we talked before," he said in a sadder tone.

She looked up at him for a second giving him a glare then put her head back into her pillow.

"Why is he still trying to talk to me when I'm plainly giving him no reason to want to stay?" Heather asked herself. Just the thought of him being there made her her red. She was just so embarrassed. When they talked she was excited and even sounded cute and only afterwards did she realize how stupid she must have sounded. These thought flooded her mind but were suddenly interrupted with a squeal she emitted.

"What was that!?" she thought. She felt something run down her bare side. She suddenly realized she probably sounded really dumb with the squeal she made. She wanted to bang her head into a wall and think, "Stupid, stupid." She felt the sensation again but held her squeal back this time. Then she felt something sit on her back gently. Now Heather was worried. She turned her head and saw that Alejandro was the one sitting on her.

Still red she asked him, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he replied with an evil smile. He then ran both hands down her sides.

Heather clenched her teeth as soon as she felt it. It tickled horribly but she refused to let out another stupid squeal.

"Ah I see you are sensitive," he said in reply to her reaction.

"No I'm not! Go away!" she yelled.

"Hmmm, I don't think I want to," he said, "You are being mean to me and giving me glares, I'd rather see a smile. So until I get a smile from me returning to you mi amor, I'm going to stay right here."

Heather groaned loudly. What she wanted was to be left alone for now, and sort things out with him later when she was actually dressed. But that was when she felt it. That was when she felt everything cave in at once. Alejandro had dug his fingers directly into her sides and began tickling her relentlessly.

"NOOOO ALEJANDRO!" Heather screamed.

With him sitting on her she had no where to run.

"I thought you weren't sensitive Heather, were you lying?" Alejandro said evilly while continuing to tickle her.

She tried to get him off of her by squirming her way out but only flipped her body over. She was staring straight into his eyes and blushed even more. He stopped for a second to gaze back at her.

"Can I have a smile?" he asked longingly.

Instead of answering she tried to push him off of her. In response he just pinned her arms down with one hand.

"Can I have a smile?" he asked again.

She turned her head away smugly. "No way," she thought, "I don't want to prove that I'm actually happy to see you."

"I will take that as a "no" then?" he asked her.

Heather remained silent.

"Fine then, I guess I have no choice," he said with a sigh.

He shifted his one free hand towards her very exposed tummy. Heather instantly freaked out when she saw the movement.

"Please don't!" she pleaded.

"But I want a smile," he replied.

"But I don't want to smile!" she said.

"Well then, this will help you," he said then grinned.

"NOOOOO!" Heather pleaded again.

It was too late though, his fingers began to wriggle on her tummy. It was intolerable, but Heather kept her giggles back. She was not going to smile and let him see it.

"Oooh trying to be tough mi angel?" he said mockingly.

She squirmed violently but it didn't help. She kept her face straight though.

"Maybe I need to change the situation a little," Alejandro said.

He took both of her arms and put them to her side and pinned them down with his legs.

"Ah this is much better," he said rubbing his hands together like a true villain. "I will give you one more chance Heather, can I have a smile?"

She actually thought about it for a minute, it was getting harder and harder not to smile for him. She loved the attention she was getting, but she still didn't want to appear weak. She shook her head.

"That's my Heather, not wanting to give in until absolutely necessary," Alejandro said almost proudly, "But you will regret this."

Trying to be cocky, Heather said, "Bring it on." She regretted saying that almost instantaneously.

Alejandro showed no mercy. He scribbled all 10 of his fingers all over her tummy. Heather couldn't move at all. She kept growing redder and redder trying to hold everything back.

"I... can't... give... in..." she kept thinking.

Finally after a couple minutes Heather broke down. She laughed so loudly Sierra began standing outside the door wondering what was going on but didn't dare go in.

"There we go," Alejandro said feeling accomplished.

He stopped and got off of her and sat at the foot of her bed. Heather sat up.

"You suck," she said.

Alejandro scooted up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back, and just for a little revenge she squeezed his sides.

"AUGH!" Alejandro yelped and scooted back.

"Serves you right," Heather said smugly.

She crawled up next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you jerk," she whispered in his ear.

He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. She wanted to pull back, but she didn't. When they finished the kiss Heather got off her bed.

"You should help me find a shirt," Heather said signaling to Alejandro.

"But you look so cute in just a bikini," Alejandro replied.

She walked back over to him and grabbed his collar.

"Help me find a shirt," she said in a menacing yet playful way.

He kissed her really quick and then grinned.

"You are so dumb," she said then walked away.

He got up and followed her to her dresser.

"I'll help you," he said happily.

Heather hugged him again, "Good," she said.

Heather knocked on her door, "Sierra I know you're out there could you let us out?"

Sierra opened the door a little red, "What happened?" she said curiously.

"Oh nothing important, I've just warmed up to him again," Heather said leaving her room.

Alejandro followed her out like a puppy and she grabbed his hand.

"I don't like you," she said to him.

"I don't like you either," he said smiling.


End file.
